Doido por ela eu sou
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Apenas um momento House e Cuddy que passou pela minha cabeça com uma música de Roberto que amo, porém a mesma não é totalmente baseada na música


Nem parecia ser real, na verdade, eles nem acreditavam com finalmente tinham enfim assumido o relacionamento, aceitado que eles se amavam e que precisavam viver juntos, com todas as diferenças e igualdades, eles eram assim, a imperfeição que o outro precisava, necessitava, buscava, ele era o ponto mais errado pra ela, mas ela nunca tinha acertado tanto em sua vida, ela era perfeita demais para ele, mas ela completava todo borrão que era ele.

House estava na casa de Cuddy, ia dormir lá como vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas, essa noite Rachel foi para a casa de Júlia, House queria um tempo sozinho com sua amada, não que ele não gostasse de Rachel, ele adorava aquela pequena criatura que fora capaz de quebrar o gelo daquele monstro gigante aos olhos do mundo lá fora, Cuddy não tinha chegado ainda e House preparava um belo jantar para os dois, enquanto pensava em tudo o que eles passaram para chegar até onde estavam. House estava com seu iPod e ouvia algumas músicas que tinha selecionado, era fácil ser o House divertido quando ele se encontrava divertido, sem dores na perna, bom humor e claro, uma bela morena que tirava suas forças toda noite, amor, sexo, desejo e paixão não faltava entre eles, em meio as músicas eis que House encontra uma que ele havia achado totalmente a cara de Cuddy e se deixou levar pela batida da música e soltou a voz.

"**Onde ela vai eu vou****  
****Onde ela está eu estou****  
****E cada dia mais doido por ela eu sou****  
****Eu sempre imaginei aquilo tudo pra mim****  
****Mas só acreditei****  
****Quando ela disse que sim"**

A voz de House ecoava pelos cantos da casa, Cuddy que entrava logo que ele começou a cantar, se escondeu num cantinho perto da entrada da cozinha para poder vê-lo, ele era tão naturalmente encantador quando cantava aquela voz rouca invadindo seus ouvidos, sua alma, até que ela parou para prestar atenção na música e percebeu que ele cantava pra ela, mesmo ela "não" estando ali.

"**Quando ela chega é um furdúncio adoidado****  
****E todo mundo quer ficar do seu lado****  
****Às vezes não quero sair, mas eu saio****  
****Do que é meu eu cuido e não me distraio"**

Enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar, House parecia se animar mais ainda com a música, cada nota parecia ter sido criada para ela, por ela, Cuddy sorria animada ao ver o quanto o homem dela estava feliz, sim, dela, somente dela, mas House conhecia sua amada, não importa onde, o cheiro dela sempre o despertaria, de repente ele parou e colocou a música para tocar no pequeno aparelho de som que havia sobre o balcão da cozinha e virando-se com um contagiante sorrio, perguntou.

- Vai ficar só olhando? – House jogou o pano sobre a mesa e se aproximou dela.

- Fui pega? – Cuddy caminhou até ele e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, carinhosamente o beijando nos lábios. – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Seu cheiro te entregou. – House passou docemente o nariz pelo pescoço dela, subindo para o cabelo que ele tanto amava.

- Posso saber por que o senhor está tão animadinho? – Perguntou passando sapecamente o dedo no peito dele, subindo e descendo, o sorriso de menina danada lhe tomava os lábios.

- Hoje eu tenho uma morena gostosa e linda só pra mim, quem não ficaria feliz com isso? – House desceu as mãos para a cintura dela e vagarosamente ia em direção a tão amada bunda.

"**Aquela maravilha andando sozinha****  
****Tem um aviso pra dizer que ela é minha****  
****Quebrando tudo de um lado pro outro****  
****Colado nela é que eu me sinto mais solto"**

A música tocava e House começou a mexer o corpo levando o de Cuddy consigo, ela gargalhou ao perceber o que ele queria e juntos eles começaram a bailar ao ritmo da música, as mãos enfim alcançaram e House apertou forte aquele bumbum redondinho e delicioso que era dele, só dele, Cuddy lambeu os lábios e as mãos dela desceram pelos braços dele, as unhas pintadas em preto deixavam suas marcas para quem quisesse ver, que ele era dela e ninguém tocava.

"**Onde ela vai eu vou****  
****Onde ela está eu estou****  
****E cada dia mais doido por ela eu sou****  
****Eu sempre imaginei aquilo tudo pra mim****  
****Mas só acreditei****  
****Quando ela disse que sim"**

Nessa parte da música ambos riram juntos, ele era doido por ela sim, mais do que isso, era completamente louco por ela, pelo corpo dela, pelo amor, pelo fogo que a consumia e fazia ela se entregar sem pudor, House levou as mãos ao para o zíper da saia e ela caiu deslizando pelas lindas pernas de Cuddy, as mãos dela já lhe arrancavam a camisa, House a colocou sobre a mesa da cozinha e suas peças de roupas caiam no chão.

- Aqui? – Perguntou Cuddy o prendendo entre suas pernas.

- Agora. – House calou as palavras o que viria agora seria apenas beijos e mais beijos.

House descia os lábios pelo pescoço dela e Cuddy ia se inclinando cada vez mais para trás, tudo o que ela queria era ser dominada por aquele homem símbolo de masculinidade, pois House era capaz de fazê-la gozar somente com os lábios, os beijos que a deixavam de pernas bambas, e ele beijava, não, ele sugava, degustava dos lindos seios de sua mulher, lambia, mordia, chupava, fazia tudo o que queria fazer, pois aquele corpo era somente de uma pessoa Gregory House e ninguém poderia dizer o contrário, mas ela queria mais, muito mais e a mão sapeca procurou pelo seu prêmio que já estava duro e pulsante, House gemeu soltando o bico do seio dela ao sentir a mão danada lhe rodear o membro e apertar com autoridade, ela o queria, ela o desejava.

"**Quando ela chega todo mundo se encanta****  
****Quando ela dança todo mundo levanta****  
****Pra ver de perto aquela coisa bonita****  
****Que me assanha, me provoca, me agita"**

House olhou nos olhos de sua amada e pôde ver o quanto ela o queria e sem pedir ou mais delongas a penetrou, a música ainda tocava, mas quem se importava com música nesse momento? A penetração foi calma para ela se acostumar, ela amava o tamanho dele, a preenchia em todos os lugares, aos poucos ele ia se movimentando, a medida em que ela pedia por mais, House a pegou pela cintura e foi caminhando até a parede mais próxima, encostando seu corpo no dela, fez com que Cuddy soltasse as pernas que o abraçavam e a virou de costas, o encontro da parede fria com os seios dela a fizeram gemer, já não tão carinhoso House levou a mão aos fios de cabelo dela e os tirou deixando a nuca livre para os lábios famintos dele, Cuddy roçava seu corpo no membro pulsante e grande que se metia entre as bochechas da bunda dela, a outra mão de House descia pelos seios, apertando, provando, sentindo e caminhavam pelas curvas até chegar lá, o lugar onde ele sempre quis estar, o ponto mais delicado daquele corpo divino.

- Você quer? – Perguntou com a voz ainda mais rouca.

- Sim, por favor. – Ela estava desesperada.

- O que? Fala Lisa, me diga o que você quer.

House passava o dedo entre os lábios vaginais dela, melando-se com a excitação quente que escorria, provocando.

- Greg... Por favor. – A voz manhosa, pidona.

- Pede. – Ordenou severo.

- Enfia seus dedos em mim, por favor, por favor.

Como uma gatinha ela se esfregava nos dedos dele, querendo-o. E ele fez, enfiou dois dedos e Cuddy perdeu o fôlego, os dedos eram ágeis, iam e vinham com força, fazendo aquela mulher que era símbolo de força e coragem no hospital, se render e se permitir ser dominada, domada, House tirou os dedos de dentro dela e Cuddy gemeu em protesto, House a levou de volta para a mesa, mas a deixou virada de costas para ele e sem aviso a penetrou, Cuddy gritou ao sentir aquele membro gostoso e grande invadi-la, House ia forte, fundo, rápido, do jeito que ela sempre quis e cada vez ela pedia mais, muito mais.

"**Quando ela chega todo mundo se encanta****  
****Quando ela dança todo mundo levanta****  
****Pra ver de perto aquela coisa bonita****  
****Que me assanha, me provoca, me agita"**

- OH House, mais, please.

Os gemidos ecoavam pela cozinha, pela casa e ele ia forte, os corpos suavam juntos, a mesa pedia presença no ato e fazia barulho de tão forte que era balançada, mas eles só ouviam eles e mais nada, House sentiu Cuddy se apertar nele e em um grito de puro prazer ela gozou e House a seguiu, juntos eles se derramaram, House a virou para ele e a abraçou, Cuddy tentava controlar a respiração e se envolveu nos braços dele, os corações batiam em descontrole, os corpos tremiam e nos lábios aquele sorriso que era deles, House a beijou carinhosamente, se afastou um pouco para recolher as roupas e as entregou para Cuddy e logo em seguida a pegou no colo, coisa que ainda a assustava, ele poderia ter preparado um belo jantar, poderia ter tido outros planos, mas nada disso importava, pois a única coisa que ele queria estava ali, nos braços dele, na cama, nele.

Eles se amaram de todas as formas, algumas vezes foi o mais puro sexo, outras a forma mais linda de amor, era o fogo e a paixão ardendo ao mesmo instante, era insano, era loucura, era perdição e o mais importante, era e sempre será amor.


End file.
